A Girl Torn from Time
by AngelHarlock
Summary: Kagome is now 18. The Shikon Jewel holds more secrets than anyone could have imagined. Naraku's death and the appearance of Midoriko leaves Kagome with a heavy burden on her shoulders. What does she do? What would you do?
1. Epilougue: Stepping Towards Destiny

_**A/N**: I do not own Inuyasha. I just love Rumiko's work and these fictions are my tribute to the inspiration she gave my heart. (Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff) Second, depending on how many reviews I get I may post more chapters, maybe even more stories! I understand if you do not want to review, but I humbly ask you to give me your honest opinion, if you don't mind. My thanks! And on with the show!_

_**Legend**:_

_vVv Flashback/Vision_

_oOo POV Character Shift_

_uUu Time Has Passed_

**_The Girl Torn From Time_**

**Epilogue: Stepping Towards Destiny**

She couldn't believe it! They had finally done it! Kikyo and Kohaku were dead. But Inuyasha had finally managed to kill Naraku, with Sesshomaru's help no less. Kagome looked around and sighed, nearly everyone was injured and it could take days to get back to the village in their present state.

Inuyasha grunted as he stretched after finally finding his breath. He looked at the now completed jewel in his hand, it was black and it pulsed with evil like a perfect black sun calling out to him. He had fought so hard for this tiny stone and now he couldn't even remember why. Was it to become full youkai? Was it to become human and live his life with Kikyo? Was it to avenge the deceit that had torn Kikyo and him apart? Or had it all been for Kagome, to protect her and help her retrieve the jewel? Was it destiny? He sighed closing his eyes. He had fought for all of those reasons and more. He looked at the Jewel of Four Souls again as he wondered how this tiny jewel could be so closely intertwined with his fate.

He slowly walked up to Kagome. His steps the only sound in the hanging silence. She looked into his eyes as he stopped in front of her and placed the jewel in her hands. "You have to do the rest," was all he said as he walked away from her to check on the wounded, as Sesshomaru was doing. Kagome looked down at the jewel in her hand. All this trouble over this stupid jewel' she thought to herself as she sat on the grass.

A bright white light surrounded her as the Jewel of Four Souls was cleansed at last. She smiled knowing the jewel was now as it should be. She waited for several minutes for the light to fade, when it did not she became somewhat nervous and looked up. There in front of her was a short but beautiful woman. She had long black hair kept in a braid that trailed down long past her hips. She had soft chocolate eyes and a shy but genuinely happy smile. "Hello Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked now slightly afraid.

"My name is Midoriko. I am the priestess who created the Jewel of Four Spirits. You Kagome like Kikyo before you are my reincarnation and the jewel and you share a destiny that has only now began to transpire."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked now in awe of the woman in front of her. "I though it was named 'the Jewel of Four Souls?'"

"The name has changed over time because those alive, who can speak, no longer know the true origin or destiny of the jewel. The jewel was named for its proclaimed destiny. Its creation was necessary for me to trap an army of a thousand demons who were very close to destroying all the humans in Japan. But as you know the jewel itself is dangerous. A great seeress lived in my village and raised me from a young age. When I died, creating the jewel, she made a prophecy and thus the jewel was named The Jewel of Four Spirits' because it is instrumental in the destiny of four spirits. Yours, Kikyo's, Naraku's and Mine. By repairing the jewel you have fulfilled the first half of the prophecy, Naraku is now forever trapped inside this jewel."

"But how can that be?" she asked still dumbfounded by what she had heard. "How can I be yours and Kikyo's reincarnations if both you spirits are trapped in the jewel as well?"

"It is true that we all share the same soul. However, our soul is also not completely trapped in this jewel. It is the essence that is trapped. Our lives, our deaths and even our ghosts are bound to this jewel. The miko powers that I used to create the jewel also let my soul leave to be reincarnated. But my mind, my body and my spirit are as it once was, forever trapped in this jewel, as are Kikyo's and Naraku's. But that is not what is important now. Now you must protect the jewel, you must fulfill your soul's obligation. Go to Kaede, she can teach you the ways of a priestess and how to protect and defend the jewel, and yourself. I must go now, but before I leave there is something I must give to you as it is your birthright and you will need it." She smiled at Kagome, she looked confused, a saddened expression came over her face as she continued, "do you accept the life of the protector of the sacred jewel Kagome?"

"What will happen if I just want to go home?" she asked shyly after a few moments of silence. She was extremely nervous, she did not feel that she was ready to protect the jewel at 17, having no previous training on how to keep this kind of power safe.

"Then all the souls in this jewel will be released and it will turn to dust. I will die, Kikyo will take Inuyasha to hell, and Naraku will live and lead the thousand demon army against all humans, your future will never be," she finished sadly.

"Then what choice do I have?" Kagome said sullenly. "I accept the responsibility."

Midoriko smiled as she brought Kagome into an embrace. "I will always be within the jewel to help guide you, you need only to concentrate on me and I will be there," she whispered in Kagome's ear and the light surrounding them became a bright pink, blinding once again.

Kagome screamed. She felt like her blood had become a pure liquid fire. As the pain dulled she could still feel the lave moving through her veins as the wreckage of Naraku's fortress slowly came back into her blurry view. Is this feeling of fire in my veins the power of the priestess Midoriko? My power?'

Inuyasha sat atop her thighs, lightly shaking her, "Come on Kagome! Snap out of it!" He stopped shaking her when she looked up into his eyes, her own eyes filled with tears. "Are you okay?" he asked.

He had been helping Sango to her feet when Kagome screamed behind him. He turned and saw she was lying on the ground alone, screaming for no apparent reason. He rushed over to her, instantly looking over her in an effort to find the wound that was causing her so much pain. He found none. He tried to shake her but she would not wake. Slowly her screams became whimpers and then died all together but consciousness continued to elude her. Becoming desperate he crawled lightly on top of Kagome and again began to shake her shoulders until she finally lifted her eyes to him.


	2. Chapter 1: Lord of the Eastern Lands

_**This chapter is dedicated to**: _

_Wolfdoodler – – Thank you so much for thinking so highly of this story. It's my baby, my pet project, whatever you wanna call it, lol. I always though there should be something more to the jewel and how Inuyasha ended up in both Kikyo and Kagome's lives. And I always thought it was too much of a coincidence for Kirara, who use to help Midoriko fight demons before the jewel was created, to end up with Kagome and company. So I created a story that made sense to me. I hope you like the second chapter!_

_FluffyKirara – – I'm glad you liked my story. I know most people will choose not to review and that is fine with me. I only ask for reviews because I never use to post my work and I only desire to know their thoughts. As long as I get a few reviews that is fine for me. But if I don't get any reviews after a month I will probably remove the story. I write them for myself, I only share them because people tell me they want to read them. I hope you like this chapter because it's fairly longer than the last one._

_No one has reviewed from yet. Get on it now people if you want to be mentioned in the next chapter._

_**A/N**: I do not own Inuyasha. I just love Rumiko's work and these fictions are my tribute to the inspiration she gave my heart. (Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff) Second, depending on how many reviews I get I may post more chapters, maybe even more stories! I understand if you do not want to review, but I humbly ask you to give me your honest opinion, if you don't mind. If you want to be updated when this or any of my other stories are or will be updated subscribe to my blog at www . myspace . com / angelharlock (but no spaces). My thanks! And on with the show!_

Also, this is an adult fiction but it may take a few more licks before we reach the chewy bubble gum center, lol thanks my owl! I loved those commercials as a kid.

_Legend:_

_vVv Flashback/Vision_

_oOo POV Character Shift_

_uUu Time Has Passed_

**_The Girl Torn From Time_**

**Chapter 1: The Lord of the Eastern Lands**

"I...I think so," she replied groaning as she sat up.

"Just what, exactly, where you screaming about?" he asked, obviously annoyed. 'He had been worried about her dammit!'

She gasped as her head snapped up to meet Inuyasha's gaze, suddenly remembering Midoriko's words as the fog of pain lifted from her body. "I think I had a vision!" She reached up and pulled Inuyasha closer grasping onto him for dear life afraid he would disappear. "Midoriko, the woman who created the jewel...spoke to me. She told me to learn the ways of a miko so I can protect the jewel now that it's complete." She would not say anymore right now, too many ears were listening and she wanted to keep the details to herself until they reached the village. She tried to move away from Inuyasha in the direction where Koga lay on a make shift stretcher.

Naraku had cut off both of his legs to get to the two shards they contained. She stumbled as she left Inuyasha's grasp and he quickly moved forward to catch her. "Kagome! You should sit down." It was more of a command then advise, but she ignored him just the same.

"No! Take me over to Koga, I can help him," she was very weak but something within her told her that she had to check on the wounded before she allowed herself any rest. She wasn't sure what she could do for Koga as Inuyasha helped her into a sitting position near Koga's waist, but her body seemed to be moving of its own accord. She leaned over the tattered remains of his legs placing her hands above the missing portion of his legs. Inuyasha looked on with a confused expression. He didn't think that Kagome could help Koga by praying over his wounds. To his enormous surprise, however, Kagome's hands started to take on a pink aura that swelled and began to pulsate. The rhythm of the pulse quickened and Kagome suppressed a gasp of shock as she watched Koga's torn legs reform as if in reverse motion. Koga screamed in pain as his legs reformed at blinding speed. Quickly causing him to regain the consciousness he had lost with his blood. Suddenly the pain was gone, the only trace Koga's sweat covered body.

Sesshomaru eyed the miko curiously. 'Her miko abilities were not that strong during the battle. I wonder if it is because she now has the completed jewel in her possession.' He knew there was something she had held back from telling Inuyasha when he had questioned her. Maybe she was smarted than he had thought. Sesshomaru scoffed as Miroku moaned from the back of the cat demon. He was out cold but should be fine after some rest. The slayer however, had broken her left arm and had quite a few deep gashes from her battle against her possessed brother. It would take her several days to heal at least. It made Sesshomaru ill to think of the way Naraku had polluted that wretched human Kohaku's dead body in order to manipulate his brother's companions. Not even the Tenseiga had proved powerful enough to repair the boy's damaged soul.

Inuyasha walked over to the edge of the forest, back the way they had came. "Sesshomaru, we should go."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said walking over to him and whistling sharply into the vast forest stretching out before them. Naraku's castle had been hidden on a large hillside clearing, in the middle of the Kagekiri forest far in the lands to the east. They had needed Sesshomaru's help in both reaching and requesting to visit the province for the purpose of killing Naraku. Inuyasha had stubbornly listened to the political reasons for patience as Sesshomaru had gone through the necessary steps to secure their passage into the eastern lands. He had agreed to help them for the same simple reason he had begun to keep tabs on his brother and his companions. He felt Inuyasha would finally prove worthy of the great Lord Inutashi's name and stature by killing the abomination that was Naraku.

'And that he had,' Sesshomaru thought as a smirk lit his usually stoic face, his great dragon companion rose from the trees, far in the distance. His brother had proved to have much potential. He had finally mastered the greatest move of the Tetsusaiga, the hadazawari kami. Naraku had been stupid enough to attack the miko Kagome grabbing her by the throat and choking the life out of her, nearly killing her. Inuyasha was a fool if he still believed his feelings for the woman where not evident. He had rushed Naraku so fast he was able to create a large gash in his torso. Inuyasha had covered his mouth, protecting it from the corrosive miasma that was now seeping from it. Kagome had run as soon as he dropped her, 'smart girl,' he thought clicking his tongue. Inuyasha had used the move as if on instinct as soon as the girl had been clear of the danger. Naraku had been caught in a massive silver beam of light when Inuyasha had used the hadazawari kami, and it quickly reduced him to a pile of cinders. When the dust had settled and the smoke had cleared Sesshomaru had been pleased to see he had been correct. Inuyasha now proudly displayed his demon strips and family symbol. The Tetsusaiga had declared Inuyasha worthy and had bestowed upon him their father's last gift, his demon power. Inuyasha had been transformed into a full demon. 

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. After she healed Koga she questioned after the others and then promptly passed out when she had learned they were all taken care of and not in any immediate danger. He had lain her down next to Koga, asking him to keep an eye on her, and stepped over to the edge of the forest. He wanted to get Shippo and the others back here so they could get the wounded quickly back to the castle in the capital of the east. "Sesshomaru," he called, "we should go." He looked down at his hands as his brother walked up beside him and whistled for the large dragon that was his mount. Inuyasha's noticed his claws were slightly longer now and his wrists each had a jagged purple stripe across the outside. But he could tell his ears were still the same by the way they had twitched when Kagome had been whimpering in pain. He knew he was a full demon now, but he did not feel all the confusion or bloodlust he usually felt when he became a full demon, he felt…at peace. 'I guess that means its permanent,' he thought to himself. 

His father had come to him during the blind rage that had consumed him as Naraku attempted to strangle Kagome. He had been about to charge when he suddenly felt calm and heard his father's voice. Inutashi had told him how to do the hadazawari kami. And after Naraku had fallen his father had continued, telling him he was very proud and now it was Inuyasha's time to return to the lands of the west where he belonged. He hadn't realized that he was a full demon at the time but now he grasped the full meaning of his father's words. He wanted him to protect the western lands with Sesshomaru and live the life he should have had all those years ago. But he couldn't leave Kagome. He knew something had happened to her after she had purified the jewel but she obviously didn't want to discuss it here, out in the open. And she had exhibited a lot more miko power in restoring Koga's legs then he had ever seen her wield. 'Or anyone else for that matter.' But she would still need his help to learn to protect the jewel as she had mentioned. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both pulled out of their thoughts as the dragon slowly lowered himself to the ground. Rin squealed as she jumped down and ran to Sesshomaru, stopping right in front of him and bowing politely, "it's good to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru." She beamed brightly at him as he nodded in recognition to her. Shippo, on the other hand, quickly ran to Kagome and tried to wake her up only to be stopped by Koga. "Kagome! Are you okay?" he yelled as he ran to her side. Shippo's plans were thwarted as Koga grunted shoeing him away, it was still too taxing to attempt to speak. Shippo immediately stomped over to Inuyasha, "What did you do to Kagome, Inuyasha! Why isn't she moving or waking up?" he normally no longer spoke to Inuyasha with such disrespect. But Kagome was like his mother and he needed to find out if she would be okay. Jaken also descended from the back of the large dragon and stood waiting his Lord's order. 

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at Rin's youthful exuberance. She helped remind him that things in this world were still beautiful and needed to be cherished and protected. He loved her like a daughter, although he did not know why. 'Perhaps it is because she has never feared me. Even when she should have,' he considered. He snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of his brother's annoyed tone. "I didn't do anything to her you little runt! She passed out from exhaustion is all, she'll be fine later tonight once she's had some rest." Inuyasha picked Shippo up and placed him on his shoulder. For some reason he was not as angry with Shippo as he would have been in the past. But he still couldn't stand it when the kid implied he had something to do with Kagome being injured. He _always_ did his best to protect her. "Come on kid. You can ride on my back with Kagome if it will make you feel better," he continued as he walked back over to Kagome and hoisted her up on his back. "Kirara, can you take Sango and Miroku without injuring them further?" She mewed in response to him. "Good," Inuyasha replied. 

"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed from his sitting position on Inuyasha's shoulder next to Kagome's arm, "your a full demon now! How?" 

"I don't know..." Inuyasha replied honestly, unsure what to say since he didn't even know the answer himself. 

" Jaken! Take the injured wolf demon with you. I will carry Rin." Sesshomaru commanded. 

" Yes my lord," Jaken replied as he bowed before moving over to where Koga lay on the stretcher. With the help of a somewhat annoyed Sesshomaru, Jaken was finally able to secure the stretcher in a safe position a top the large mount. And Sesshomaru picked up Rin as his cloud lifted them into the air. Within several moments the large group was finally in route to Take Maedate the castle of the Eastern Lord, Youjinbukai the eldest and greatest of the falcon demons. He had been a good friend of Lord Inutashi's. He had agreed to grant passage whole heatedly after Sesshomaru had explained the reason for his younger brothers need for revenge against Naraku. He had lost his first wife and greatest love to a horrible Vulture demon. The demon had later been killed before he could exact his revenge. He had always felt cheated, so he could understand Inuyasha's position. Inutashi himself had died for his love, protecting her and the young Inuyasha. It pained him in his wise old age that so much death came from love in their two great houses. He supposed that is why Sesshomaru never took a mate. He jumped at the chance to help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, it was the least he could do for such an old friend's sons. 

uUu 

They arrived in the courtyard of Take Maedate about an hour and a half before nightfall. Youjinbukai sent men rushing in every direction to have the groups needs met and rooms prepared for the night as he went out to greet Sesshomaru. "You look well my friend," he began jovially, "I take it the victory was yours?" 

" That it was Lord Youjinbukai," he replied before continuing on, sarcastic shock filling his voice, "did you doubt us?" He took the man into an embrace as they shared a small laugh. Youjinbukai had been his mentor and guide. When Inutashi died leaving Sesshomaru to rule the Western Lands there was still much he had not been prepared for and Youjinbukai had been the one to show him the way. Youjinbukai surveyed the rag tag bunch, 'demon and humans, what a hodgepodge', one even looked like a demon slayer. He marveled at them as he sighed and thought that if all the people and demons of the world could learn to live and work together, as they had, then the world would be a much more beautiful place. His eyes locked on the jagged purple strips of the face of a certain demon before walking over to him. 

" And you must be Inuyasha," the great lord said to him and began to bow. "However, if I am not mistaken, were you not a hanyou when you requested permission to enter these lands?" Inuyasha turned to look at Youjinbukai as he spoke, Inuyasha had been trying to take Kagome back from a young falcon demon. "Not to worry son, she is only being taken to her room. If it would put your mind at ease I will have the adjoining room prepared for you." 

" Yes, please…Thank you," he replied as he sullenly watched Kagome being carried inside the castle, she had still not woken up. Inuyasha had been warned by Sesshomaru to behave around the other courtiers before he had agreed to help them. He had managed to avoid them so far, going straight to Naraku's castle once they had entered the forest. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to come to the castle but the injuries the party had sustained were too numerous and needed to be dealt with immediately. Naraku had thought that by hiding in the kingdom to the east the bureaucratic laws of the demon lands would protect him. He had also foolishly believed that Sesshomaru would let Naraku live rather than help Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha had been told Lord Youjinbukai had been good friends with their father but he hadn't expected a warm welcome from him. "I was a hanyou, before the battle, but somehow I became full demon," and he said no more. He felt uncomfortable as he realized that this was what his father had wanted. He still wasn't sure if he belonged here. He could tell Sesshomaru's opinion of him had changed since this little expedition had began but he couldn't figure out why and he had not had time to properly discuss his thoughts with Sesshomaru. He laughed to himself, as he realized that only a few months ago he would not have felt comfortable enough to talk to Sesshomaru without trying to kill him. He decided he would have to think about it for the next few days. They would have to remain here until everyone's wounds were healed enough for travel and he had no idea what condition Kagome was currently in. But his impression of Lord Youjinbukai and his people helped set him at ease. They did not hate humans, like most demons that Inuyasha knew, and they seemed to be a rather peaceful race. 

" He mastered the hadazawari kami," Sesshomaru told him knowingly. Inuyasha's head shot up like a dart intensely listening as he realized Sesshomaru might have more answers than he had originally believed. He wanted to ask, no demand, that Sesshomaru explain what happened to him but for some reason he became calm and let Sesshomaru and Youjinbukai continue. 

" Ah, I see," Lord Youjinbukai replied turning to Inuyasha, "then I suppose you must have quite a few questions. You'll be happy to know that there are answers my son. But I believe you should rest now my Inuyasha, see to your friends. We can speak of it more in the morning." Inuyasha's curious instincts relented, he could learn the answers tomorrow but Kagome needed him now. They were no longer hounded by the horrible evil that was Naraku. They could stop and breathe. Inuyasha realized things would never be the same again and sighed as he let Sesshomaru and Lord Youjinbukai lead him into the castle. 

It was a large walled in compound with at least forty buildings. There were large courtyards, mountain bluffs, areas for learning and swordplay. The inside of the castle structure was beautiful. Inuyasha had never seen wood so polished before. The rooms were large and slightly warmer than the outside. They lead him through four buildings before reaching the heart of the structure, where the main palace resided. The inside was even more ornately furnished than the previous buildings. Inuyasha was shown the kitchens, the staff quarters, and training hall as well as the rooms of his friends. Finally they stopped outside an obviously large room. "This is Kagome's room Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him and then pointed to the door on the right, "that is your room, mine is here across the hall. Goodnight, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru bowed to Lord Youjinbukai and entered the room across the hall. 

" He always was a quite boy," Youjinbukai began, "but he had a lot on his shoulders growing up. Your father was a great man. And I believe, you _both_ will have great destinies as well. You should not hate Sesshomaru for his faults," he said sadly and now deep in thought. "He has his reasons." He said no more as he walked away leaving Inuyasha standing outside of Kagome's room. Inuyasha sighed and pushed open the door to Kagome's room, 'it's been a long day'. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Challenge

_**This chapter is dedicated to**: _

Staralinga I'm glad you like the plot so far, it's gonna be a long ride. I hope you hang on. 

_**Sesshoumarus fluffy mate I'm glad you liked it so much! Please keep reading!**_

_**Kirah Ocean **I'm glad you like it. I try to get all of my stories reread by someone better at technical English but, sometimes he's not available._

_**Wolfdoodler I'm glad you still like it, thanks for staying with the story. I'll try to update more often. And I hope that you like this chapter as much as the others.**_

_**Rin.dee Thanks! I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise it won't happen again. I'm glad you like the twists so far, keep reading plenty more are on the way.**_

_**A/N**: I do not own Inuyasha. I just love Rumiko's work and these fictions are my tribute to the inspiration she gave my heart. (Now that I'm done with the mushy stuff) Second, depending on how many reviews I get I may post more chapters, maybe even more stories! I understand if you do not want to review, but I humbly ask you to give me your honest opinion, if you don't mind. If you want to be updated when this or any of my other stories are or will be updated subscribe to my blog at www . myspace . com / angelharlock (but no spaces). My thanks! And on with the show!_

Also, this is an adult fiction but it may take a few more licks before we reach the chewy bubble gum center, lol thanks Mr. Owl! I loved those commercials as a kid.

**_Legend:_ **

_vVv Flashback/Vision_

_oOo POV Character Shift_

_uUu Time Has Passed_

**_The Girl Torn From Time_**

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Challenge**

Inuyasha slowly pushed open the door to Kagome's room and stepped inside, quietly shutting it behind him before going over to the bed and sitting down next to her. He looked over her carefully but she did not appear to be wounded, so he figured she must just need some rest. He smiled at the thought that now, Kagome had _time_ to rest...they all did. His smile turned into a sigh as he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "What's gonna happen now?" he thought out loud. Her miko powers had definitely grown. He could feel the immense energy vibrating within her. 'With Naraku finally gone and the jewel complete once more, could we finally find happiness?'

He slowly stood up from the bed, turned and gently kissed Kagome's sleeping lips. She quietly whispered his name in her sleep. She always did when he seldom allowed himself to love her and kissed her in her sleep. He smiled slightly as he went through the adjoining door into his own room. He had known about her feelings for him for a long time, since she had promised to stay with him despite his seeing Kikyo. 'But the time has never been right,' he grumbled to himself. He couldn't do that to either of them, the future was just too...uncertain. Would Kagome go home or would she stay? Would she even be given a choice?

He sighed as he sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was richly decorated and comfortable but to Inuyasha, it looked lonely and smelled musty. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to be with his "pack" at home with old Kaede. The more he had tried to deny it the more the group had begun to feel like a family to him. It gave him no small amount of satisfaction that the small group carried his scent on them, Kagome most of all since she usually rode on his back. Inuyasha stood up and walked out of his room and back down the hall. Thinking of the others had reminded him hat he had yet to check on the others.

He made his way to a large meeting room that Youjinbukai had said was being used to care for the wounded. Koga lay asleep in the first bed, his legs whole thanks to Kagome. In the back of the room, Sango lay asleep. Miroku lay asleep in a chair next to her bed, his head rested next to her hand. Shippo lay at the bottom of the bed, curled up asleep. A young human woman was standing over Sango, applying some salve to the open cuts. As she noticed Inuyasha she set down the salve and motioned him into a nearby corner. "Your friends will be fine," she smiled at him, "Koga and Miroku only need some rest, but the woman Sango had a broken arm and several deep cuts, it will take her several days to heal enough for travel to the west.

The woman bowed to him and then returned to her task. Shippo on the other hand had heard them talking and was now tugging on Inuyasha's pant leg. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, his voice heavy from sleep.

Inuyasha picked him up and placed Shippo on his shoulder, "She's got her own room next to mine. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight so you can see her first thing tomorrow?" Shippo only nodded as his eyes fought a losing battle to stay open. The day had been long and the journey to the east had been even longer, it had been hard on Shippo being so young and dependent on the others. Inuyasha returned to his room. Sesshomaru stepped into the hallway as he neared his door, asking if everything was all right. "Yeah," he said looking from Sesshomaru to the door, "thanks...for everything." Sesshomaru looked surprised for the briefest moment before silently nodding and returning to his room.

Inuyasha placed Shippo gently on one side of the large bed, before going to check on Kagome once more before bed. She was still asleep, but she looked more relaxed and comfortable than she had the last time. He smiled at her sleeping form once more before returning to his room and forced himself to lie down. It was extremely uncomfortable for him, after years of sleeping in trees he couldn't see why anyone slept on the ground. But even Inuyasha was worn out from the long and hard struggle against Naraku and his incarnations and couldn't help but fall asleep.

uUu

Inuyasha woke early the next morning, as the sun came up over the horizon and peeked through his window. Shippo still lay asleep on the opposite side of Inuyasha's bed, so he quietly left the room to check on Kagome. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, his hand once again reaching to brush the stray hairs from her face as it seemed to so often these days. He was pleasantly surprised as her eyes slowly opened to look into his face. "So you wanna tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked her seriously, his hand folding across his chest in his usual arrogant pose.

Kagome blushed slightly as she remembered the events that had occurred after Naraku's death. "It was Midoriko, the woman who created the jewel. When I purified it, it was like the whole world became one bright light." She sat up on the bed next to Inuyasha, bringing her knees to her chest like she always did when they were talking about something seriously. "A woman was there with me. She said she was Midoriko, the creator of the jewel. She said that the jewel was created to stop a demon army from killing everyone but she was trapped inside with them. She told that the prophecy of four souls was about me. She said I was her reincarnation, like Kikyo before me, and now it's my responsibility to take care of the jewel." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was still as stone listening to everything she said. "She said if I didn't...I couldn't then, then...all the souls would be released from the jewel and Naraku would have a ready-made army of demons to take over the world with," she finished sniffling.

"Is everything okay?" asked Shippo's still sleepy voice from the adjoining door, "is Kagome awake?"

"Everything's fine Shippo," Inuyasha said before turning to Kagome and taking her hands in his as he looked deep into her eyes, "everything will be fine." She nodded and smiled at him, reaching down to pick up Shippo and place him on her lap. There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha went to answer it. An elderly human woman stood at the door. "Yeah?" he asked.

She bowed to him, "my name is Hana, I have come to help the lady dress. Women are required to dress traditionally within the city walls."

"Keh," he said as he turned from the door to let the woman in, "come on, Shippo, let's let Kagome have some privacy." Inuyasha led Shippo back to their room and sat on the bed, thinking about everything Kagome had said. Kagome would definitely need to learn how to use her newfound miko powers properly, or everyone could end up in trouble. Inuyasha heard a knock on his outer door before Sesshomaru opened it and walked in. "Breakfast is being served in the main dining hall...I could wait and show you the way?" he offered.

Inuyasha wondered about Sesshomaru's thoughtfulness, but assumed it was just because of Inuyasha's thanks the previous night. "Sure," he replied, "Kagome's dressing now."

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering Kagome's unusual, revealing clothing. He often wondered why Inuyasha let the woman wear such garments, but it had become obvious since traveling with the group that Inuyasha had yet to claim the woman for his own. "Lord Youjinbukai will be holding a banquet in our honor this evening. You and the others will be expected to attend," he informed Inuyasha, "if they are well enough, of course."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, "I doubt Sango will be able to come." He looked towards Shippo, who was playing with a toy Kagome had given him, as he thought of how to ask Sesshomaru about his recent transformation. "Sesshomaru," he began carefully, "about the hadazawari kami..."

"No need to continue," he interrupted, "Lord Youjinbukai and myself will explain everything tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately, he is busy this afternoon with his general, or he would have met with us today. He did ask me to send his regrets."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied, "the woman tending to Sango said it would be a few days until she can travel anyway." Hana knocked on the adjoining door. When Inuyasha opened it she announced that Kagome was ready.

Kagome tried to move past the older woman into Inuyasha's room, but Hana blocked Kagome's path as she protested aghast, "it's not proper for a woman to enter the man's chamber unless they are married!" Kagome blushed, stepping back from the door. Sesshomaru, however, stepped forward and raised his hand, telling her to allow it. "Women these days," she said appalled, before leaving Kagome's room.

"Thanks," Kagome said to Sesshomaru, entering the room. Shippo ran up to her, jumping into her arms.

Inuyasha thought he had never seen any woman look as beautiful as Kagome was at this moment. The kimono she was wearing was made from a fine, light silk. Its cobalt blue lake backdrop perfectly offset the stark white cranes. "Are you hungry? Sesshomaru said there's breakfast down the hall." Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru quietly left the room, leading the group to the dining hall.

uUu

After breakfast Sesshomaru showed them where the grand hall was so that they could easily find their way to the banquet tonight. Afterwards, Sesshomaru accompanied the three of them to check on the others. Kagome again demonstrated her new miko abilities when she healed Sango's wounds. She had even healed Sesshomaru's missing arm, as thanks for his help in defeating Naraku.

Hana introduced an elderly miko from a local village, she had been asked to aid Kagome and her companions by Lord Youjinbukai. After speaking with both Koga and Kagome the old woman hypothesized that while Kagome's miko abilities had healed the physical aspects of the wounds, they would still require a few days rest to heal before the healed limbs would be functional enough to travel.

Sesshomaru had excused himself then to check on his young ward. He was walking down the south wall, by the garden, toward Rin' room when he noticed a human female armed with what seemed to be a very powerful demon sword. Sesshomaru followed the woman as she entered the south wing of the main castle. This section of the castle was reserved for family of the Lord alone. Lord Youjinbukai had personally offered to let Rin sleep in his adjoining room, so that she would have constant supervision.

As the woman turned a corner Sesshomaru reached for her sword. He wondered how a mere human woman could handle such a powerful demon sword, but that did not matter because she was breaking the law just by having it. So he was honestly shocked when she dodged him and turned, her hand now on the hilt of the great sword.

"How dare you try to touch my sword," the woman spat venomously at him, her hand never leaving the hilt. She was about Kagome's age but much shorter and somewhat thinner. She was probably the shortest grown woman Sesshomaru had ever seen he mused to himself. Her black hair was done up in an elaborate pigtail design and she had bright purple eyes.

"It is forbidden for both humans and women to carry weapons within the city walls," he stated condescendingly, his eyes boring into her as his hand slowly lowered to rest on Toukujin. "Especially in the royal wing."

The woman's stance relaxed as she laughed jovially at his statement. "I assure you, I am neither a human nor a woman. But, if you'd like to try and relieve me of this sword," she proposed to him sarcastically, "you're welcome to try. Though, no ones been able to do before."

Sesshomaru found her woman to be completely nerve-wracking. 'How dare she underestimate me!' he raged. "Let's hope your sword is sharper than your intellect, though I doubt a young woman such as yourself could really pose a threat."

The smile quickly faded from the girl's face, "so your rude as well as presumptuous I see. No matter, I accept your challenge. However, I am currently late for an engagement. Would you consider a duel, tomorrow at dusk perhaps?" she questioned. "Unless your too much of a man to duel a woman?" she goaded him.

"I accept the terms of the duel, " he replied, his hand finally leaving Toukujin, "but I can't allow you to roam about the royal wing armed."

She laughed at him once more before turning and making her way down the hall. "You may accompany me to my destination," she said over her shoulder, not bothering to turn around, "you have no idea who I am. Do you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Before he was able to answer her question a young female falcon demon appeared down the hall, rushing towards them. "Mitsukai, the lord requests your presence at once, he was very irritated that you were late, again."

Mitsukai turned to Sesshomaru and bowed, "apparently I have stayed too long and I must go. I do hope that you and your companions enjoy the banquet tonight." She turned and began to follow the falcon demon back down the hall. "Until tomorrow then, Lord Sesshomaru," she finished as she disappeared down he hall.

Sesshomaru stood staring after the woman for a long time. No woman had ever dared to speak so casually to him before, especially when they obviously knew who he was. The thought both intrigued and annoyed him. "I suppose we will see tomorrow,' he thought to himself with a small grin, 'I'll show her a human woman's place in a demon's castle.'

While he enjoyed visiting his mentor, Sesshomaru had been aghast to find so many humans in the city. Lord Youjinbukai had always shared his father's sentiment for humans' but Sesshomaru felt Lord Youjinbukai was giving many of them, 'such as that Mitsukai,' too much free reign. He pushed the thoughts from his mind for now, as he continued on his way to check on Rin.

uUu

'What a lovely party,' Kagome thought to herself, 'Sesshomaru and Lord Youjinbukai must be really close.' She was glad Inuyasha had finally agreed to let her come to the banquet, despite her weakened state. Healing Sango and Sesshomaru had proved to be quite tiring, but she felt better now that she had been given some time to rest. Inuyasha had taken her right back to her room afterwards, demanding that she stop over doing herself. She smiled remembering the way Inuyasha had looked at her outside her door, commenting on how lovely she looked in the Kimono. She smiled as she thought about the future, with Naraku gone they might finally have a chance together.

Hana had come back to her room a while before the banquet, to dress her in a different kimono. Kagome had insisted that the one she had on was fine but the older woman would not hear of it. The second kimono was heavier than the one from earlier today and, if possible, was even more elaborately designed. The backdrop was a deep even black silk and it was decorated with pale pink sakura blossoms and rich green and purple dragonflies. Inuyasha had been speechless when he came to her room to escort her to dinner and she hadn't been able to stop smiling since.

Kagome was surprised to find that she was really happy, more so than she had been in at least two years. Miroku, Sango and Shippo also came to the banquet, Sango's arm wrapped carefully to keep it from moving too much. Inuyasha was there as well, receiving many puzzled looks from the other courtiers. He was the only one of the group who had refused to change into something more formal. Instead he wore his usual blood red fire-rat haori. Koga still lay in the makeshift infirmary, his legs not yet strong enough to carry his weight.

Lord Youjinbukai sat in the middle of the head table, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seated next to him in places of honor. Even little Rin, and Sesshomaru's vessel Jaken were there and dressed for the occasion. Lord Youjinbukai leaned forward to speak with Kagome, "I hope that you slept well, my dear. Old Neko, the miko who assisted you earlier, told me of your abilities and I must say that I am truly impressed. Are you enjoying your stay here?"

Kagome blushed, "I did sleep well, thank you. And the stay has been very enjoyable so far. I'd like to thank you for letting me borrow such beautiful kimono's, where I come from we don't wear kimono's everyday anymore."

Youjinbukai laughed whole-heartedly at her reply, "I'm honored that you find them so beautiful. Since you do not have many of your own kimono's, perhaps you would let me make a gift of some of them."

"Oh no, I couldn't..." Kagome began, but was cut off by a stern look from Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed again as she realized that it was probably improper for someone not to accept gifts from demon royalty. "Thank you," she finished, bowing low.

"Your more than welcome my dear, after all the kimono you are in now looks absolutely astounding on you. Don't you agree Inuyasha?" Youjinbukai asked, smiling broadly as the color rose to Inuyasha's face. He had suspected that the young demon had affections for this slight miko and if he had his way he would help the two become closer, it's the least he could do for dead friend's son.

Inuyasha stammered, completely embarrassed and unable to answer Lord Youjinbukai's question. 'Are my feelings for her so obvious?' he thought to himself, looking over at Kagome. Unable to speak, Inuyasha only nodded to him.

Sesshomaru sat next to Lord Youjinbukai, inwardly amused at Inuyasha's obvious discomfort. Youjinbukai was about to engage the couple in what Sesshomaru figured would be more uncomfortable conversation, when a young falcon demon burst into the banquet hall disrupting the festivities. The young man quickly made his way to the head table to inform Lord Youjinbukai of the urgent news he brought with him. 

"Ladies, Gentlemen, please," Lord Youjinbukai asked above the roar of voices as the young falcon demon left once more. "It appears that we have an uninvited guest tonight, a challenger for our brave and noble general Ketsuekikyo." A cheer went up, filling the sound as people began to desert their seats and go outside to witness the spectacle. "Come," Youjinbukai said to the small group seated at the head table, "it is a rare treasure to see my general in action. So skilled, challengers stopped coming after only three years, she has never been beaten."

Sesshomaru eyed Youjinbukai, "what happened to Karasuhane?"

"He wanted to retire. Ah, here we go!" The group had made their way to a large seating area next to a dirt battlefield, which reminded Kagome somewhat of a football field. On one side of the arena was a large bear demon, he looked almost human except of his massive paws and sharp claws. He wore an evil grin that made Kagome's stomach. At the other end of the arena stood a very small figure. Kagome remembered Lord Youjinbukai mentioning that it was a girl and Kagome couldn't help but wonder how such a small girl could be undefeated. She wore a full suit of black armor covered in ridges and spikes, her helmet had two large frontal devil horns and the sides were misshapen to accommodate her hair. However, the talk of Inuyasha's group was not any of these things, it was her sword. As she drew it from the small black scabbard it expanded in size until it was larger than she was. The blade was serrated and gleamed a deep red color. Even Sesshomaru's clam facade disappeared as he realized it was the woman from earlier. _'You don't know who I am. Do you, Lord Sesshomaru?'_ her words echoed in his mind.


End file.
